


Imprint

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Junhoe knows there's something supernatural that has been taking care of him since ge was a kid. Everyone was afraid of him because of that, but all he needs is his puppy





	Imprint

Junhoe lives in a small town, there are eyes and ears everywhere.  
  
   
  
He's already in college trying to pursue his dreams of becoming a writer, he doesn't have a family anymore but he can still survive on his own.  
  
   
  
He has his friends and he has his puppy.  
  
   
  
He was twelve when his parents were killed in an armed robbery, but the most bizzare thing that happened is he's the only one who survive that faithful night.  
  
   
  
His parents was killed with gunshot wounds while the robbers where killed by their throats being teared, the police only found an unconscious Junhoe being protected by his dead parents.  
  
   
  
Rumors spread immediately that Junhoe is some kind of devil or someone who practives black magic to protect himself.  
  
   
  
Junhoe doesn't care about those rummors as long as no one is bothering him, he can do just fine.  
  
   
  
   
  
But Junhoe knows who saved him that night, he have seen those beautiful blue orbs before when he was a kid.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
The old townsfolk have an old legend about an entity lurking in the darkest part of their town, they call him Shadow, he stalks in the dark to prey for innocent children, which they only add to scare the children not to be outsde when it gets too dark.  
  
   
  
   
  
For what Junhoe know or wants to believe is that Shadow has been his guardian, he knows he's being stalked but that feelings makes him feel safe and secure.  
  
   
  
   
  
It's sick but at least he knows someone out there is watching over him.  
  
   
  
   
  
Junhoe tried to make a conversation when he's bored or even leave left over pizza on his front porch to share with him.  
  
   
  
   
  
It's a cloudy afternoon, the weather is perfect for Junhoe to sit outside and write poems.  
  
   
  
Then he feels it, eyes boring through him. He didn't waste his time to look around, he knows he will not find what he's looking for.  
  
   
  
"Hey" he said to no one "it's a nice weather, right? a bit chilly but I hope you're keeping yourself warm enough"  
  
   
  
"I'm writing a poem" He gestured to his journal and pen  
  
   
  
   
  
"I want you to hear a part of it okay?" he added  
  
   
  
   
  
"They say Im alone but I'm not lonely,  
  
Someone out there is ready to protect me,  
  
From this cruel world that looks so lovely  
  
Even I can't see you, you look up to the same sky too"  
  
   
  
and then Junhoe looked up and sighed contently.  
  
   
  
"Well I have to go now, I need to finish all my homework before going to work"  
  
   
  
   
  
Junhoe doesn't really need cash at the moment, his parents were thinking ahead and saved up until he finish college. But he doesn't want to rely on that money too much, he thinks he need to earn extras too for his wants.  
  
   
  
   
  
When he got to the diner he's working at, he saw Hanbin cleaning the counter.  
  
   
  
"Hey boss" Junhoe greeted then Hanbin looked up to him.  
  
   
  
"Hey kiddo, clean the booth over there we lack staffs today. Jinhwan could in sick" Hanbin informed  
  
   
  
   
  
"Well that sucks" Junhoe said  
  
   
  
"Yeah"  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
The diner was bustling with people eating and enjoying some house music, Junhoe was wiping some glasses when he looked up at the door just in time when a figure wearing black cap came in.  
  
   
  
It's a really small town so everyone knows everyone.  
  
   
  
Must be a tourist, Junhoe thought.  
  
   
  
He took his pad and pen to take the stranger's order.  
  
   
  
"Hi I'm Junhoe, I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you?" Junhoe said his usual monologue  
  
   
  
When the stranger looked up and stared at him, he feels his knees getting week.  
  
   
  
Those piercing eyes looks awfully familiar.  
  
   
  
“Uhm, one roasted chicken meal and a sprite” The strangers said.  
  
“One roasted chicken meal and a sprite” Junhoe murmured as he wrote down the order “Alright Sir…” Junhoe said to get the stranger’s name.  
  
   
  
“Bobby” the stranger supplied.  
  
   
  
“One roasted chicken meal and sprite for the handsome Bobby coming right up” Junhoe doesn’t know where he got that confidence or why is he cheery right now.  
  
   
  
I must’ve ate something weird, he thought.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short first chapter and for the typos and wrong grammar, I've been typing this using my phone


End file.
